


Highway 281

by the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise/pseuds/the_dream_of_the_lost_paradise
Summary: 原名：十字架，枪和蔷薇猎人Dean在一次猎魔中被牧师Castiel搭救，他和看上去单纯背后有深藏无数秘密的牧师会有怎样的交集？优秀的大学生Sam有一个令人头疼的哥哥和十分复杂的家庭问题，他经常去学校旁边的小教堂跟牧师聊天，直觉告诉他，牧师先生也有很多家庭问题，他们很投缘。当Sam在小教堂和哥哥Dean意外相遇，他们三个人会发生什么样的故事？Supernatural SDC正剧向，有NC17内容。SDC三人行，慎入！！！DCD，SCS，SDS！！！都是互攻，本人没有攻受概念哈哈哈作者：天使之刃





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 黑烟和百叶窗

 

Dean试图看清眼前的状况，但是额前大量的出血遮蔽了他的视线，更糟的是血液流进眼睛里让他几乎整不开眼，撞击导致的头晕目眩中他隐约看到那个身穿黑色大衣的男人向他缓缓走来，恶魔背后音乐是基督订在十字架上的雕塑，这真讽刺。

 

难道这就是Dean Winchester的结局了？死亡对他的工作来说是一种常见的潜在威胁，他一度觉得自己早就接受了这份“职业病”，但是真得死到临头，Dean心里还是生起一丝凄凉，还带着一些愤怒，或者说不甘。这次真的是他轻敌了，他可能不该逞强，或许他真应该找那个就住在附近的Winchester帮他一起解决这个案子。

 

Dean Winchester是一个猎魔人。吸血鬼，狼人，Wendigo，鬼魂，恶魔都是他的猎物。但是这一次，他要丧命在这个恶魔附身的人类手里了，这是猎魔人最寻常的归宿，那个住在附近的Winchester看到他的尸体会伤心么？还是感到终于得以解脱。Dean不知道。

 

他剧烈的咳嗽起来，浑身剧烈的疼痛被加剧，他动弹不得。撞击好像摧毁了他的视觉神经，唯一正常运转的就是听觉了。他看不清，不知道刚才那个抄起烛台攻击恶魔而被打飞的牧师是不是还活着。撇开对自己的不甘和对另一个Winchester过于复杂的情绪，临死前的Dean心理满是内疚，他知道他的失败会给那个牧师带来什么可怕的厄运。你能指望一个恶魔对一个攻击他的牧师做什么呢？干脆的死亡或者漫长的折磨，都不是什么好归宿。

 

他不该把恶魔引来这个他以为没有人在的小教堂，更不该一个人猎杀眼前这个强劲的恶魔。Dean Winchester再一次试图起身，他做着最后的挣扎，但是他知道迎接他的只有死亡，和死亡之后他再也无法继续的责任，另一个熟悉又陌生Winchester人影再一次在脑海里闪过。

 

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus”， 那是一个有些低沉充满磁性的嗓音，缓慢又坚定，听上去给人安稳，每一个发音都十分的精准，Dean觉得可能自己都无法念得这么标准。而这拗口的拉丁文无疑是世界上最好听的声音，来自于那个被打飞的牧师，他正在念着驱逐的咒语。

 

走向Dean的恶魔停住了脚步，嗓子里发出嘶嘶的挣扎声，Dean蒙蒙胧胧看到恶魔转身离开，应该是向着那牧师的方向袭去，Dean心理默默祈求这个懂得驱魔咒的牧师能完成这次驱魔。

 

好在遭受驱魔咒折磨的恶魔行动变的相当迟缓，教堂里昏暗的灯光下，恶魔的背影在Dean的视线里影影绰绰，咣当的响动传来，像是什么大型的家具倒下，而那驱魔咒始终断断续续的传入他的耳中，Dean发誓如果这个好心的牧师能完成本次驱魔，那么他一定会跟他好好道谢，并且认真的跟他学习咒语的标准发音。

 

很快他听到了牧师痛苦的呻吟，但是那个驱魔咒在混杂在痛苦的挣扎里始终断断续续的维持着。

 

“Gloria patri.” 牧师的嗓音因为痛苦抬高了，几乎是尖叫着喊出了最后的字句。

 

随后一声刺耳的尖叫振得整个教堂颤抖起来，恶魔在驱魔咒的威力下被打回地狱。Dean终于缓了一口气，他看到一个影子跌跌撞撞的跑来，路上还碰倒了什么发出咣当一声，他只希望那不太疼。

 

“你看上去一团糟。” 一个冰凉的手在他的脸上抹了一把，暂缓了要命的血流遮挡住的视线，一双水蓝色的眼睛正关切的注视着他，像是万里晴空下的海岸线，他忽然有一种心安攀上心头，“别...别报警。”Dean终于支持不住倒在了一个陌生的牧师的怀里。

 

Dean是被阳光喊醒的，炽烈的阳光穿过百叶窗的缝隙正斑驳的打在他的眼睛上，睁眼的一瞬间眼睛几乎被刺痛，他忽然想起昨晚发生的一切，警觉地想要坐起，却被绑住的手脚一下子掼回床上，一阵疼痛眩晕。

 

Dean是被绑着的，他的两只手和两只脚被分开绑在了床头和床尾。绑住他的是一条皮质的绳子，这让他不小心有了奇怪的想象，这条绳子内侧棱角被包裹得很好，是为了防止挣扎的人受伤，它看上去并不时很结实，很容易联想到那个方面的用品，这不是他的错，他的心理为自己辩驳。

 

Dean很庆幸自己还能看清东西，脑震荡可能并不严重，Dean迅速观察了一圈，这是一间卧室，或者是一间书房。他被绑在一张舒服的单人床上，身上的伤口被好好的包扎过，身上还满是药物的味道。床非常舒适，比汽车旅店里的床舒适100倍，如果不是自己一团糟糕得气味，他觉得可能能在床单上闻到阳光的味道。

 

灿烂的阳光透过右侧的深棕色的百叶窗照进屋里，他可以清晰的看到丁达尔效应下沉沉浮浮的微小颗粒。房间里有几个满满得古朴的红木书架，上面密密麻麻的摆满了书，让他觉得头疼。一张简易的书桌在他的对面，上面堆满了卷轴书籍，看得出主人并没有很好的整理过它，上面还维持着被使用的状态。

 

这就是房间的全部了，没有钟，通过阳光的热烈程度他觉得时间只怕已经不早。他很庆幸自己没有在医院醒来，周围坐着警察。根据他的判断，这应该就是那个牧师的卧室了。

 

他再一次想起那一双水蓝色的眼睛，他非常感谢牧师按着他的心愿没有送他去医院，并且小心的帮他包扎过了所有的伤口，但是牧师很明显对他充满戒心。他拉了拉皮质的绳子，没有用力，然后安分得躺好。他需要想好说辞，他可不想和他漂亮的救命恩人闹掰，他还想和牧师学习正宗的驱魔发音呢，更何况，不是每一个牧师都知道这种奇怪的咒语，他想探究他。

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 驱魔咒和日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坑了好久，前情提要，追杀一个恶魔的Dean来到了一间小教堂，却差点被恶魔了解了猎人生涯，危机时刻教堂里的牧师使用驱魔咒搞定了恶魔。受伤Dean晕了过去，他和牧师会发生什么样的后文呢？

第二章 驱魔咒和日记

 

Dean还没有想好怎么弄回身上不见了的车钥匙，卧室的门就被推开了，进来的人正端着餐盘，从Dean的角度看去，他只能看见一杯牛奶乘在透明的玻璃杯里，让他忽然觉得口渴。

 

进来的人穿着一间蓝色的开襟毛衣，头发有点乱糟糟的，最突出的是头顶翘起的两根毛，让人生出一种冲动用手把那两撮翘起来的毛按下去。

 

Dean感觉自己很久都没有见过这么好看的人了，那Dean昏迷前令他难以忘却的一双瞳孔正在白天的光芒下闪闪发光，像蓝色的水晶，能把每一个看到的人都吸引住，Dean摇了摇头，他可是个直男，为什么会欣赏起其他男性的容貌。

 

来人在堆满书籍的书桌上腾开点地方，把餐盘放在了上面。

 

牧师向他走了过来，他看上去年纪不大，比Dean矮一点也没有Dean健壮，Dean在心里盘算着如果谈崩了对方要报警他挣开绳子制服对方的可能性。

 

“你醒了，Aframian先生，（注1）”牧师的嗓音却远比他想象的要低沉，他带着审视继续，“还是Halen先生，或者是Winchester先生，又或者是Agent Ulrich？” Dean忽然感觉到了一股压迫感，很少有人能在他面前给他这种感觉，毕竟Dean是一个天不怕地不怕的人。

 

Dean觉得这下可惨了，他不该把Impala停在教堂旁边，很明显，这位牧师已经把自己车里的物品看了个遍，他心里盘算着牧师到底知道了多少，是否有可能牧师曾经是个猎人，如果是那样的话，就好办多了。毕竟不是每个牧师都能熟练的背诵驱魔咒，他决定坦诚，至少坦诚一部分。

 

“Dean Campbell，我想我应该谢谢你从恶魔的手下救了我。” Dean装作不在意被绑成了大字型，只是摆出了一个友好的笑容，他一向善于利用自己的笑容迷惑别人，拉近关系，Sam曾经说过，这男女通吃。

 

牧师像是相信了他的话，语气缓和了下来，“我叫Jimmy（注2），是这家小教堂的牧师。”

 

“Jimmy”，Dean试探着喊出这个名字，然而这个牧师看上去没有完全放松下来，Dean决定继续说出一些“真相”，“牧师先生，非常感谢你的救命之恩。不知道你能否告诉我你是从哪里学的驱魔咒？”

 

牧师迟疑了一下，回答道，“从书上看的。” 这太明显了，Dean忽然觉得这个牧师有些可爱，他完全不会说谎的样子，当然被五花大绑的Dean没有戳穿这点，看来这个牧师也藏了不少秘密，他决定问问昨晚的情况，他试探着说，“昨天那个人？”

 

“我把他送医院了，我还报了警。” Jimmy说到这里抬头看了一眼Dean，Dean假装毫不在乎，但是还是流露出了一丝紧张。很快他就听到牧师继续说，“但是我没有提你的事，我只说他忽然来教堂里砸东西，然后打伤了我，然后忽然的昏厥了。”

 

“这警察能信？” Dean有些怀疑，但是自己的确有毫发无损，而眼前的牧师看上去并不像一个会毁尸灭迹的男人。

 

“我是这个社区的牧师，我有良好的信用，并且他的家人之前报警过他最近的暴力行为。” Jimmy走回了桌子前，拿起来一样Dean再熟悉不过的笔记，John的日记，“Dean，我想我已经给了你足够的诚意，我有一些问题想问你，希望你也能回答我。”

 

Dean点点头，他的手已经快要挣扎出来了，但是眼前的牧师毫无察觉，他觉得大不了说完了实话，敲晕牧师走人就是，毕竟，他从来居无定所。

 

“这笔记上的记载都是真的吗？” Jimmy翻起了笔记，Dean觉得他可能早就乘着自己晕过去的时候看了一遍。

 

“大多数怪物都是真的，但是有一些记载也不完全正确，是不是打破了你的世界观？” Dean开了个玩笑，以往如此，能拉近一部分人，但是Jimmy的反应要比一般人镇定，Dean在心里确认了这个牧师以前一定见过类似的事。“不过你问这个做什么？怎么？你想加入？” Dean笑着问，他能感受到牧师怀疑他，但是牧师身上更多的是善意，往常遇到帮助他的人，这样子开玩笑，也能让人放松。

 

但是牧师只是沉默了一会，忽然抬头问，“所以你是一个猎人？”

 

Dean点了点头，“你知道的并不少啊。” 

 

Jimmy没有反驳，只是起身走近了Dean，“让我帮你把你脚上的绳子解开，我想你已经基本搞定了你手上的。” 原来Jimmy早发现了Dean的小动作，只是没有指出。Dean忽然有些搞不明白，这个牧师到底在盘算什么呢？他对猎人有所了解，甚至还会驱魔咒，但是看上去并不是同行，也没有十分明显的示好，对于Jimmy到底想要什么，他忽然觉得有点意思。但是现在接受帮助最重要，Dean不得不相信，有时候好事的确会发生，比如绝处逢生，还遇到一个善意的帮助他的牧师，虽然被五花大绑了起来。

 

在Jimmy的搀扶下，Dean坐了起来，他只觉得一阵眩晕，他意识到自己大概真的脑震荡了，这可有点麻烦。

 

牧师端过了餐盘，递给了他，“你先吃，吃完我带你去看一下医生。” 说着Jimmy指了指脑袋，“你应该脑震荡了，我们需要去看看。”

 

Dean道谢接过餐盘，大概是因为头晕，他忽然觉得不太饿了，“你对陌生人总是这么好？”

 

“我是个牧师。” Jimmy又回到了书桌前看起了日记。

 

Dean决定相信眼前来自牧师的善意，他开始吃盘子里的食物，一个火鸡三明治，一杯牛奶，对于他来说也算是一顿不错的早午餐了。“也不是所有牧师都如齿，我想里，那概是个天使。” 

 

Jimmy看着眼前的人，嘴里塞着满满的食物一点也没耽误给他说好话，忍不住笑了出来，“的确有人这么说过我。” Dean等着Jimmy的下文，却发现牧师先生什么都没有再说，反而有些发呆的盯着地板。

 

Dean常用来搭讪拉近关系的话，似乎对眼前的牧师并没有丝毫用处，Dean最终决定认真的对付眼前的食物，不再说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：Aframian，Halen，Agent Ulrich都是Dean用过的化名，假证件上的。  
> 注2：Jimmy就是Castiel，是Castiel的化名。  
> 啊啊啊啊，下一章终于可以进入正轨，夫夫办案了么。。。


	3. 第三章 汉堡和Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于，什么时候Cass才能和Dean去办案啊。

第三章 汉堡和Winchester

 

“把这个芯片换上应该就好了，理论上是这个增压电路的问题。” Jimmy拿起一旁的万用电表，谢天谢地，他居然还留着这个古老的东西。

 

Dean看着Castiel把弄起那片电路板，值得期待的，电压达到了合适的读数，Jimmy修长的手指再一次翻转连接起剩余的电路，这一次指示终于亮了，倒是没有不安的鬼魂警报声，但是Dean知道他的EMF终于修好了。

 

感谢上帝，不，他应该感谢Jimmy。

 

这是他停留在这个教堂的第十多天，Dean发现自己居然记不起具体的天数了，这对一个四处漂泊的猎人来说，不是一个好的信号，在他有记忆的人生中，能如此长时间停留的地方为数不多，除了失去的燃烧着的家，也就只有Bobby家和那个青少年问题农场，让他有过如此长时间的停留。

 

“Jimmy，你还有什么不擅长的吗？” Dean接过修好的EMF，心情大好，那天的战斗摔坏的不只是他的脑袋，还有他可怜的EMF。

 

“你一个小时前还在埋怨我做的饭惨绝人寰。” Jimmy一边收拾着工作台一边看着他，湛蓝眼神里是一丝的无奈，却惹得Dean忍不住大笑起来。

 

Jimmy，Dean不知道该如何形容这个男人。好吧，首先应该是好看，这是他跟他的女医生Meg恶魔小姐可能能达成的唯一共识，看几眼Jimmy那天使一样的天空蓝眼睛，人就会很容易的陷进去。然后应该是有点怪异，牧师先生虽然待人接物十分礼貌，但是总透露着一种呆呆的感觉，在很多时候，非常有一种书呆子气质，这有一点像Dean的弟弟，但Dean猜测这位牧师先生很可能成长于一个过于严格呆板的家庭坏境，然而牧师先生很少会透露自己的过往，Dean想然就却没有机会。

 

最后也是最重要的当然是善良，如果不是善良的牧师先生，自己可能已经跟这个世界说了拜拜，当然也有可能已经蹲进了警察局，也不知道他那个学习法律的弟弟会不会来给自己做个辩护律师。

 

Dean摇了摇头，企图把弟弟的模样摇出脑海，他应该想想眼前的人，比如眼前这个牧师。

 

“Dean，你收拾收拾十分钟以后我们要出发去看Meg，今天应该是你最后一次复诊了。” Jimmy收拾完了桌子，准备离开这间工作间。“现在我要把前门先锁了。”

 

“好的Jimmy，十分钟后我去后门跟你会和，晚上请你出去吃汉堡如何？” Dean装起了自己的EMF，他需要请牧师先生吃最后一顿饭，用来道谢，也用来道别。

 

“再说吧。” 牧师有着微微的停顿，先出了门。“先去见Meg。”

 

Meg，Dean的女医生，在Dean清醒之后，Jimmy带他去了一家黑诊所，罪犯，流民，身份敏感的人在这里流窜，但是出奇的Jimmy对这里很熟悉，Jimmy解释说是因为他有时会救助到一些身份不明的人，所以知道了这里。Dean没有过多的质疑，这只是在Jimmy这个人的背后又添加了一点秘密。

 

好吧，Dean不得不承认，这个牧师的确有很多让他很疑惑的地方。首先是驱魔咒，Dean不觉得那个驱魔咒是牧师必修守则里的一条，然后牧师和黑诊所的关系，可以说非常的熟悉那里，至少和那个女医生十分熟悉，Dean看得出那个女医生是个厉害的角色，他也看得出，女医生十分的喜欢牧师先生，虽然Dean还没有探究出到底是那种喜欢。现在Dean发现牧师先生居然十分的了解电路，好吧，他开始怀疑牧师先生可能是个间谍什么的，所以认识黑道的人，会修电路大概可以用来监听，会驱魔，这点他倒是无法解释。

 

然而牧师先生从始至终都表现的十分的友善，收留他也带着一点私心，这让人放心，牧师先生收留Dean好像也同样是想知道更多的关于猎人和怪物的信息，Jimmy每天都会花很长时间询问Dean一些怪物的问题，Jimmy对恶魔相关尤其感兴趣，Dean不知道一个牧师为什么会对这些东西感兴趣，但是他都会详细的回答，毕竟，他好像没有什么别的能够报答牧师的救命收留养病之恩。

 

很多时候Dean会开玩笑的问Jimmy是否打算做一个猎人，老实说，Dean的心理居然生出了一丝期待，如果Jimmy能作为他的猎魔伙伴，那真的是一件不错的事，Dean自觉不是很容易与人相处，但是他跟Jimmy在一起，可以放松，可以大笑，这感觉，很久都没有过了，或者说，从来没有过。

 

但是Dean很快否决了这个念想，为什么要把一个生活在阳光下的人拉入黑暗呢？他不该如此做。

 

Dean下了几次决心，决定今天复诊结束，只要这个Meg医生说自己没问题了，他就会离开这里，离开这个牧师，离开这个教堂，这里给他一种难得的安稳感，即使这个牧师的做饭手艺过于难吃，他还是喜欢这里。

 

但是他会离开，也许再也不会回来，他有自己的人生，不该再次停留打乱别人的世界。

 

Dean拉上了小客房的门，向着后门走去，教堂不大，一个礼堂，几间小房间，一间地下室，一个储物间。Dean这十多天每天都帮和Jimmy一起做一些轻便的活计，好在牧师先生不是很忙，他们每天会一起做饭，Dean知道牧师先生喜欢蜂蜜的一切制品，更喜欢吃汉堡，比如Dean做的还有四个街区外很难停车的那家小店的汉堡，如果Dean在其中放两片肉饼，牧师先生的眼睛就会发光。

 

想到这里，Dean不自觉的笑了笑，Dean忽然发现自己的这十多天，过得单纯有有点惬意。

 

的确有些舍不得，Dean知道，以后他会想念这里的，他又想着也许他一年能回来几回，带点小礼物什么的，看看老朋友，如果牧师拿他当朋友的话。

 

Sam本觉得今天也许可以约Jimmy出去吃个晚饭什么的，用来答谢Jimmy把车借给他半个月。想到这点，Sam有些开心，最近出去的时间很多，都没功夫和Jimmy聊天，他好不容易回来，必须要聚一聚。

 

Sam就这样见到了一个他根本没有想过会见到的人，Dean Winchester，他的哥哥。Dean Winchester琥珀绿色的眼睛在阳光下闪着光彩，那些他所熟悉的零星的雀斑就这样出现在了他的视线里，让他猛然措手不及。

 

Dean明显也是一愣，完全没有想到会见到眼前的人。他们两个人一时之间呆住了，Jimmy意识到了异常，有点惊奇的审视，“你们认识？”

 

Sam和Dean在同时反应过来，毕竟太久的没有联系，发现对方和自己的朋友在一起，他们一时不知道如何处理，“不，不认识，只是有点像一个认识的朋友。”

 

该死的默契，Dean在心里暗骂，他和Sam异口同声的说出了这句话，他心里期望着Jimmy最好不要追问到底。

 

牧师先生只是善解人意地笑了笑，指了指眼前的Sam跟Dean介绍，“这位是Sam，我的一个朋友，他来还我的车。” Jimmy再次转过头，很自然的拍了拍Dean的肩膀，“这位是Dean，我的一个朋友，最近从东边来看我。”

 

Dean决定收回Jimmy不会撒谎的结论，此时的Jimmy的谎言十分自然，不知道情况的人定然会百分百的相信，但是Dean知道Sam不会相信，Dean并正常职业的朋友。

 

Sam看着Jimmy拍了拍Dean的肩膀，心里忽然生出不适感，他说不清这是因为太久没见Dean，还是Jimmy对Dean显得有些过于亲密，他深知Jimmy对所有人都很好，但是实际上跟所有人都有点距离，Sam可能已经是这个城市里跟Jimmy最为亲近的朋友了，然而，Dean和Jimmy，很明显，他们更为亲密。他才不相信Dean和Jimmy是什么很多年的老朋友，这更让他嫉妒。

 

Sam伸出了手，带着客套的问好，“你好，Dean。”

 

“你好，Sam。” 这感觉太奇怪了，跟你最熟悉的人装成陌生人握手问好，Dean固然对Sam这几年的变化感到吃惊，但是他现在，真的，只想拉着Jimmy离开。他还没有做好见到Sam的准备。

 

Sam把钥匙递给了Jimmy就告辞了，“那我就先走了，Jess还在那边的车里等我。” 他没有邀请Jimmy晚餐，他可真害怕他们三个人吃一顿饭，然后跟Dean角色扮演一整餐的陌生人。

 

Sam这算是逃离我吗？Dean再一次想着，可是这也不是第一次了，他不该在放在心上了。

 

“Jimmy，我们走吧？” Dean催促道。

 

“Dean，” Jimmy把钥匙放进兜里，“Dean Winchester？”

 

Dean哑口无言，牧师先生的呆再一次体现了出来。John的笔记上有Winchester的名字，还有他的假证件有些用了真姓，再加上刚才那个Sam Winchester的奇特相遇，Jimmy的怀疑不是没有道理。

 

Jimmy往Impala旁边走去，“你们是兄弟？”

 

其实他可以骗他，反正今天他就要走了，但是Dean点了点头。

 

“兄弟问题，我懂，我和我的兄弟关系也不好。” Jimmy却难得的透露了一些自己的信息。

 

“你也有兄弟？” Dean拉开了车门。

 

“四个哥哥，犹如灾难。” Jimmy难看的笑了笑。Dean没有再谈论这个，他们开着车去了诊所。

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈，见面啦～～～SDC第一次见面，Sam会下线很久，本回合主要DC。


	4. Shotgun和Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情提要，Dean的养伤同居生活很开心，但是今天遇到了Sam。  
> 他和Cass会继续和谐么？

“所以你三哥就趁着睡觉剃掉了你大哥的头发？”

“是的，他为了剃头还给我大哥下了药，我还没起床的时候就听到了一声杀猪一般的惨叫。” Cass用手指轻轻敲击方向盘，心情似乎很好，“Gabe给大哥剃了一个螺旋形的秃头。”

“哈哈哈哈”，Dean听到这里忍不住大笑起来，“他被揍了么？”

“是的，他被揍得很惨，而我也因为没忍住笑出了声，暑假和Gabe被一起发配到了南边的农场干了一个假期的体力活。” Jimmy难得的说起了自己的家庭。

“我总想把Sammy的头发剃了试试看，但又总害怕他却哭个不停。”Dean大笑起来，他真的不记得自己有多久没有这么轻松的谈论起Sam了。

“是的，他会的。” Jimmy赞同的点点头，“我曾陪他去买过一次东西，他在一家头发护理产品店里流连忘返了20分钟，整整20分钟。所以你剃光他头发的那一天，请一定要告诉我！”

两人对视了一眼，哈哈大笑起来。Dean不知道这是什么感觉，长久以来，他习惯了孤身一人，好像很少有的，他有了一个朋友，一个除了Sam以外可以随意说话的人，他不用担心说漏嘴自己奇怪的事业而被送去警察局，他也不用像对待其他的猎人，避讳着自己的父亲或者是自己的弟弟。

他有些不舍，那个教堂和这个男人，这不对，他应该始终在路上。

汽车右转进入小巷，身边的男人用平淡的口吻问他，“之后你有什么打算？”

Dean沉默了一下，打算？不过是继续上路，他没有别的命运。

“我不是在赶你走。” Jimmy解释道。

“去东边吧，有朋友说那边有个案子，我去看看。” Dean摸了摸自己的头发。

车停在了破旧的停车场，衰败的街区流浪汉抬眼无精打采地看了他们一眼。Jimmy没有下车，他关小了车里电台嘈杂地摇滚乐，看了一眼身边的Dean，Dean的脸上有着星点的小雀斑，那给他男子汉的脸上增加了一丝的俏皮。

“如果可以，我可以加入吗？” Jimmy的声音有些低沉，电台里低沉地放着AC/DC的Highway To Hell，“ No stop signs, speed limit”。

“加入？” Dean感觉的到自己的心猛地跳动。

“我是说，跟着你猎魔，实习猎人？或者随你怎么说。” Jimmy的神情带着一点坚决，倒是有点不像他认识的这个友好的牧师Jimmy，Dean忽然意识到这是很严肃的请求。

Dean转头看向车窗之外，“你知道的，这个职业，很危险，也很难退出。” Dean摸了摸自己鼻尖，短暂的“同居”日子里，他不是没有想过如果这个对猎魔有着十万个为什么兴趣的牧师可以成为自己的伙伴，成为Sam走之后的那重要的partner。“我不想拖你走进黑暗，Jimmy，这真的不好玩。”

“Dean，我没有在开玩笑，我有我自己的理由。” 年轻的牧师不再盯着年轻猎人的脸庞，他看向车窗以外，他的视线不知道聚集在了哪里，那里是Dean所达不到的地方，“Dean，对不起，我现在还没有办法告诉你我的理由，但是我不会伤害你，如果可以，我希望我能加入你。” 低沉的嗓音里是难以拒绝的坚定。

有什么是成为猎人的理由呢？除了Dean和Sam这种，那么只有一个理由，那叫做复仇。Dean忽然觉得心里没由来的疼痛，这个犹如加州阳光一般温暖的牧师，也有着令人滴血的仇恨和失去吗？

“如果我说不呢？你还会继续想做猎人吗？” Dean问他。

牧师看像Dean，眼神专注又忧伤，“我想我会吧，我在你这里知道了足够多的信息，我想我会去摸索。”

Dean摸了摸门的把手，轻松地笑了起来，“看起来，我只能对你负责了，先说好，音乐只能我挑，不同意就不要跟着我。”

Jimmy有点没听懂，但是他愉快地走下了车。

 

Dean的身体恢复得很好，Meg医生调笑着看了一眼Jimmy，“恭喜你，你的男朋友恢复的很好。没什么事了，最近一个月多注意就好。” Meg伸手揽过了Jimmy，小声地暧昧地贴着Jimmy的耳朵，眼神瞟着Dean，“借一步说话？”

Dean心里升腾起了一种奇怪的不舒服，该死的那是我的搭档好不好。

在Dean有些不爽地注视下，Meg拉着Jimmy走出了诊室，Meg有些担忧的看着Cass，“Cass，你真的决定要跟他离开了吗？”

眼前被称作是Cass的男人点了点头，他忽然变得柔软了下来，“Meg，谢谢你的照顾。”

“别这么说，你知道的你永远是我的Unicorn，对吧？” Meg调笑这说，听不出语气里有什么。

“是的，我知道，我永远可以回来。” Cass温和的蓝眼睛里带着一点悲伤的目光。“我想我，” 他深深吸了一口气，“我始终没有走出来，我终究是需要一个答案，我需要一个结果。”他摇摇头。

Meg拍了拍Cass的脸，“要我说，你的现任和你的前任差别可真大，别被他欺负了。”

Cass撇开了眼神，“他不是我男朋友。”

“Clarence，相信我的眼光，很快就是了，你需要结果，也需要一份新的恋情。” Meg有点遗憾，她很喜欢Cass。

Cass给了Meg一个温暖的拥抱，他把他的吻轻柔得按在Meg的额头上。

等不及的Dean出来的时候就看到了这一幕，午后的阳光打在Jimmy的背后，好像给他加了一层天使的圣光，好看得让人忘了时间，而那个吻，圣洁又虔诚。

Dean和Jimmy离开的时候，Meg对着他们的背影喊，“Dean，请照顾好Cass。”

Dean没有回头，他只是招了招手。

“Cass？” Dean试着喊了一声，真是个奇怪的名字，那个叫Gabe的哥哥名字已经很奇怪了。

“你可以喊我Cass，如果你愿意的话。” 牧师推开了诊所的门。

“Cassie Novak？” Dean不负责任的猜了一个，大概不是，这是个女名。

“Cassander Novak。” Cass答。

“还是Cass吧，太绕口了。” 他搂过他的新partner，“走吧，Chuck‘s Burger，我请客。”

今天是美好的一天，他的复查很顺利，他有了新的搭档，还有他见到了许久不见的弟弟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忽然诈尸的更新，更新会规律起来。终于不用写Jimmy了，Cass还是没有告诉Dean他的真名，真想看Dean知道了真名在床上狠狠惩罚小卡～～


	5. 第五章 计划和现实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于踏上了猎魔之路的Cass，学到的第一课是什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊，我要勤快更新～

第五章 计划和现实

直到Cass坐到副驾驶的那一刻，他才理解了Dean跟他说的，副驾驶闭嘴不要干扰驾驶听歌是什么意思。

震耳欲聋的重金属摇滚乐，如果Cass没有定错的类别的话，他承认在音乐上他并不是很专业，那正在他耳边炸开，黑美人被Dean昨日洗得闪亮，正在加州的阳光下璀璨夺目，“Cass，准备好了吗？” Dean大声地对着他喊，脸上带着灿烂的笑容。

Cass看了一眼伴随他三年的小教堂，白色的外墙就像普通的民宅一样朴素，没有什么高大的屋檐，也没有瑰丽肃穆的玻璃花窗，顶部的小十字架代表着他全部的含义，外墙一圈的鲜花是Cass亲手种下的，粉色的月季，艳红的玫瑰，后院的蓝花楹也开得正灿烂，落在了黑美人身上给了它稍许斑斓的点缀。

Samandriel正站在后门处依依不舍地看着Cass，Cass挥了挥手，跟过去告别。

Dean松开了刹车，黑美人开出后院，驶出小巷，最终消失在Palo Alto的街口。

Cass一直没有说话，这倒是让Dean有点紧张，Dean当然不是社交恐惧，如果你看过他在酒吧的表现，你会说他是一个调情高手，游走于人群毫不费力，金绿色的眼眸带着超出所有人的诱惑，几乎没有女人能抵抗他冲你眨眼。

但是Dean其实并不擅长交流，那种认真地和人真正相处的谈话，他根本不知道该说什么。索性Cass开了口。“之前我开你的车，我们居然没有开音乐。”

Dean笑了起来，“你要知道，我的车从不轻易给人开。”

Cass有些发愣，所以他对Dean是特殊的？但是Dean很快说，“让你开，” Dean忽然发现他居然让Cass开了他的车，“是因为你是救命恩人。” Dean说，至少他是这么给自己解释的。

“你对这个案子了解了多少？” Dean看着Cass合起了一叠资料，决定把话题转向专业的方向。

“死者被发现死在床上，但是确是体温过低冻死的。” Cass捏了捏文件夹的边角，“根据John的日记，应该属于鬼魂作祟？”

Dean点了点头，为黑美人换了一档，用手挠了挠头，“该死的鬼魂大热天的都不休息。”

“鬼也许感觉不到热？”Cass有些认真地猜测。

“哈哈哈哈，”Dean欢快地放声大笑，把加州舒适的温度抛在脑后。Cass总是这样不合时宜地认真，总是讲出不好笑得笑话，但是这一切给了Dean久违的陪伴和轻松。

开到后半夜的时候，Dean也有些笑不出来了，计划不如变化，他和Cass本来要去和Benny汇合，Benny却收到了另一桩案件，新案件在更东边，鉴于这个案件似乎是告一段落了，Benny先去了新案件那边。

“Dean，我来开一会吧。” 夜路里Cass开了口。夜里的中部凉风习习，Dean开着车窗，如果不是一路赶路，他很想和Cass停下来，看一看狂野里无垠的夜空。

“Dean，对不起。” Cass声音低沉下来。

Dean叹了一口气，从他接到Benny的电话开始和Cass进入了赶路的状态，Cass整个人都处于一种低迷的内疚状况，Dean太了解这种感觉了，“Cass，你知道猎魔的第一课是什么吗？” 

Cass歪了歪脑袋，有些不解。

很少见的Dean关小了音乐，“你不可能救下所有人。” Dean的声音很坚定，只是说完又叹了一口气，“Cass，这不是你的错，你不能因为今天晚上我们赶不到Arizona，就认为是你自己耽误了出发的时间。”

Dean点了点头，“是的，我们赶一赶可能能在昨天出门，但是可能Benny会需要离开的更早。你永远也无法预料发生了什么不是么？” 看到Cass点了点头，Dean继续说，“首先Benny已经烧掉了可疑物，另外那一家人也会住在外面，今天这一晚上，我们做到了最好的预备，不是吗？”

“Cass，听我说，”这个猎人带着前所未有的诚挚说，“我们猎人，不可能救下所有的人，” Dean停顿了一下，Cass看到猎人那带着琥珀金的绿眸看了他一眼，那眼里有一点点久远的遗憾，“我们能做的，是在已知的情况下做到最好。”

Dean再一次提速，“所以，我们现在能做的，就是尽量的赶路，不是么？”年轻的猎人再一次笑了起来，黑美人行驶在10号公路上，尾灯点亮广袤静谧的旷野之夜。

“你不能救下所有的人。” Cass在心中默念，一个有些瘦高的身影在他的脑海里徘徊了一秒。

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 终于开了这个写个自己的故事，希望有人能喜欢，能找到和自己喜欢差不多的人还是很难的～～～


End file.
